To the Lands Beyond
by The 6 King
Summary: What would happen if Percy grew bored after the Second titan War, and asked the gods for something to do.Well they sent him to Alagesisa. AN: HoO never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

After the war Percy felt bored, and useless, so he went to find help. First he went to Annabeth, who upon hearing him said that he was an idiot, and told him to leave her alone as she was busy designing a temple for Athena. As Percy, or Perseus as he called himself now, was about to leave Olympus, he walked into Hera, the Queen of the Gods.

Hera appeared to have seen his problem, and took him in front of the Olympian Council, who 'requested' to know what was bothering their hero, so he told them, everything that was troubling him. Surprisingly it was Ares who came up with the solution. By the end of the day the newly appointed Ambassador of Olympus, was on his way to the Palace of Hermes, so the god could send him to on his way to Alagesisa. Once there he met not only Hermes, but also his father Poseidon, the sea god, or so he thought, because as soon as he stepped into the palace, his father grabbed his shoulder, and flashed them to his own palace. Once Perseus regained his bearings, he found his father sitting on a comfy looking coach in a large sea green room.

Not waiting to be told, he sat down across of his father in a similar looking chair. Once he was comfortable, his father began speaking, and what came out of his mouth was not what he expected at all.

"Perseus, do you remember what happened on Mt. Saint Helens?"

Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?

"Because you my boy almost unlocked the entirety of your power. You see when you were a child, you were very, very powerful, so much so that I had to do something about it, or else you would have burned up, and your body turned to ash. I of course could not allow that to happen, so I blocked them, only to come out in the most stressful of situations. The first time this happened, was when you battled Ares on the beach, the second time was in the Sea of Monster when you were battling Polyphemus, then again the third time when you lifted up the Sky, and then the fourth time. The largest release of your powers, when you blew up that mountain. That was when it changed, you for the first time released the all of your power and in doing so destroyed that binding. Due your nature as a child of the sea I could not place a permanent binding on your power, so I put in place a temporary binding, which would have lasted for about a month after your sixteenth birthday. Therefore I sent you to the island with Calypso, as she was the only one that could heal you at that time. Then as you were healing, and completing the quest, I thought of a solution, The River Styx, the only thing short of Godhood that could contain that kind of power. From there I influenced that Child of Hades to try and convince you to take a swim in the Styx. Now I warn you that the binding will release its hold on your powers sometime tomorrow. As to what you would be able to do, I'll leave up to you, but you should know that it will be a little uncomfortable, and you won't be suddenly super-fast or super strong, or have a ton of new powers. All that will come, but I would give it around three months before you can grace the world with that amount of power."

With that Perseus found himself ensnared in a bright gold light, and the next thing he knew he was in a crater on the forest floor next to a blue rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where am I?

_With that Perseus found himself ensnared in a bright gold light, and the next thing he knew he was in a crater on the forest floor next to a blue rock._

Percy was confused, his dad was just telling him how his powers would increase and all that good stuff, and then he got teleported into a clearing in some random forest, but what really confused him was the time. Back on Olympus it was just past midnight, but over in this forest it was near midday. He thought that he must have been teleported to where his help was needed by Hermes.

As he took in his surroundings, he noticed that ground that he was standing on was burnt and charred. All the trees in the area seemed to have been burned when he got transported here. Strange, as he had seen the Olympians travel around before, and never had the surroundings been burnt to a crisp.

Now Perseus was many things, brave definitively, honorable certainly, stubborn of course, but stupid, against popular belief he was not. Hence the reason he took out his prized sword. Once it belonged to a Hesperides, who handed it off to the famous Greek hero Heracles, who then lost it (Perseus didn't even know how that was possible, but it did point to show that guys intelligence), where a little kid found it and used it as a chew toy, until his mother who after a rightly deserved panic attack, took it from him and through it off a cliff in to the ocean where his father recovered it, and gave it to his mentor, Chiron, who in return gave it to him.

Aside from that Perseus heard a sound from behind a bush as he went to investigate the, bristling of the bush only seemed to increase, suddenly a buck limped out from behind the bush. Perseus was about to cap his sword as there seemed to be no danger when suddenly, an arrow shot out from behind and lodged itself straight into the buck's eye. On alert again Perseus noticed a boy about around his age, holding an unarmed bow, and panting.

"Who are you, how did you get here, and why are you here stranger?" Asked the curious and slightly scared boy.

"I don't know, I was just talking to my father when I got transported here, strange huh?"

"I'm Eragon by the way, umm… do you mind telling me your name, and possibly where you're from, because you know it is kind of weird, that you would just pop in here, and while you're at it, do you mind putting your sword away? It makes me a little nervous, especially since I used my last arrow on the dear."

"Oh, this, I'll put that away right now, as for my name it is Perseus, and I'm from Manhattan. Now can you sort of tell me where I am, because you know I was talking to my dad one moment, and the next thing I know I'm in this clearing in a random forest?" Asked Perseus with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh, you're in the Spine near Carvahall, my village."

Now Percy got worried, the guy spoke perfect English, with an American accent no less, and is in a forest that he had never heard of, near a village he had never heard of, but most importantly, since when did America have villages?

"So", said Percy, "what continent are we in right now?"

"You mean that you don't know, we are in Alagesia." Replied Eragon

"Ohhh I see … wait, what!" was Percy's smart response.

Now when Percy asked the council for something to keep him occupied, he didn't want them to send him only they now where. Like was he even on earth, or was this some completely different dimension, that the gods knew about that needed his help? Regardless, all that mattered now was that he had something to occupy his time with, like where Alagesia was compared to Earth, or why the gods sent him here. Well the second one was kind of obvious, he did ask to go to a place that needed his help, so that meant that there was something wrong here, but what?

"Hey Perseus, umm do you want to like come with me to my village maybe we could I don't know figure out why you were sent here. It was obviously the work of a magician, likely a powerful one." Seeing his incredulous expression, Eragon thought it would be best to camp here for the night, and then explain all of this stuff to him on the way to Carvahall. "You know what we will talk tomorrow, and let the events for tonight sink in, and I'll explain as much as I can on my trek back to my village, if you want to come with me of course, you know what you could probably even stay at my hut, I'm sure Uncle Garrow won't mind. " Said Eragon.

Seeing no better alternative, Percy accepted, plus the guy didn't seem to want to harm him, at least for now. Then Eragon preceded to set up camp, and Percy, helped him out. That was when he remembered the the strange blue rock that was in the clearing with. So he carefully treaded over and brought it to Eragon who was busy skinning the dear that he had shot.

"Is this rock yours, because I know that it's not mine?" Said Percy with a confused expression.

As Percy was asking this Eragon eyes glazed over, and then gingerly took the rock from Percy. Once the rock was firmly in Eragon's hand it seemed to glow for a bit before there was a loud snapping noise, and a crack appeared on the rock. As if in a trance Eragon stood up, and put the rock near the fire, placed it there and sat down directly in front of front of it watching it crack with a fond expression on his face. All through this Percy was unable to move as if there was a force holding him in place, but it didn't seem evil, or cruel for that matter, it felt strong, and magical for the lack of any better word. As Percy stood transfixed, the thing he now knew as an egg, completely cracked, and in its place stood a small dragon? Slowly Eragon moved his right hand closer to the dragon, so his hands were just short of touching the dragons' snout. It stayed like that for an entire minute before the the dragon un-expectantly jumped forward a bit and made contact with Eragon's hand. That's when Eragon crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Had Percy been any less awestruck at the spectacle he just witnessed, he would have noticed that the force that was holding him down was gone, but he didn't and just stood there dumbly, until Eragon woke up about 30 seconds later.

"What was that?" Asked a highly confused Percy.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Was Eragon's short reply, before he went over to the freshly skinned goat, took a chunk of its meat and fed it to the dragon.

"You know what I'm going to go and sleep, over there." said Percy, and he did just that, because as soon as his head hit his make shift pillow, he was asleep.

**Dream**

_He was in an all too familiar Throne Room, as he looked around he noticed that all of the thrones were empty, except for one, his fathers._

"_Hey Dad, what's up?" was his reply as he moved down the hall towards his father's throne._

"_Zeus", his dad responded with a small smile playing against his lips. "I assume you have many question for me."_

"_Yea I do. First I would like to ask you where you sent me, then I would like to know what my purpose there is." Asked Percy._

"_Well your first question is east to answer, you are in an alternate dimension that was created by this very council to see how the world would evolve without the intervention of gods. As you travel with the boy you would find it too be a very different place, the humans living there call it Alagesia as I'm sure you already know., as for your second question, when we first created this place, we populated it with all sorts of species, we put elves, humans, dragons, were cats, dwarfs, Ra-zak, and many other beasts. As you could probably guess the majority of these are no longer present on this Earth. Some were a danger to humans so they were hunted down, some could not find shelter so they died, and some could not procreate fast enough so they died out. But in Alagesia, however, things played out differently, the world prospered under the rule of the Dragon riders, those that were bonded to their respective dragons, anyway, for a thousand years they maintained peace upon the land, until a traitors among their ranks betrayed them, and the riders not being prepared to fight against their own, were slain. This mostly destroyed the race of dragons, the proudest and most fearsome race among the Algesian people, brought down to only two dragons. One that has been twisted by the Dark king that now rules the land, and the other, the blue female that you just witnessed hatching. You were sent there to dethrone the King, and then aid in the task of rebuilding the entire race of dragons, and bring back the riders of course. Any more questions, as I fear we only 10 minutes left?" _

"_Yeah, I do have one. Why is it that I'm so powerful, and I know it's not just because I'm your son, because I've met Nico, and Thalia, both are children of the Big Three, but they are not nearly as strong as I am, So why is it that I'm so powerful?"_

"_That is because you are not only a half-blood. Your mother is not as mortal as you think, for she is the daughter of two minor half-bloods. Your grandma was a child of Thetis, a minor sea goddess, and your grandpa was a child of Nereus, the old man of the sea. That was the reason I was drawn to her. She belonged to the sea, as you do and I do. As such you are not technically a half-blood, you are a three quarter- blood. Your mother Percy, was technically speaking already a half-blood, but she did not have a scent or any powers, as her mother only had the ability to breath under water, and her father only had minor control over the ocean, both of these traits were passed down to her, and from her to you, along with my own of course. That in itself was not that big of a deal, but the problem came with the blood. If Sally were completely mortal, only half of you blood would have been godly, but my blood combined with your mothers gave you around 75% godly blood, and only 25% human blood. You were more god than human. This allowed the godly blood to manifest in yourself in a different way. Normally the godly blood in your veins would manifest as your powers, and the mortal blood would manifest in your age. Therefore you would have the lifespan of a little over a natural human somewhere around 140 years old. But since you had more godly blood than mortal. The godly blood conquered the mortal blood, giving you partial immortality sort of like the the one the hunters of Artemis have, and you would have stopped aging when you were around 18 years old. Now this is where it gets complicated, you took a swim in the River Styx, making you invulnerable in all but one spot of your body. Now for some reason I cannot fathom your vulnerable spot is shrinking. It could be you godly blood overcoming the curse, or it could simply be your power over my domain that does not like to be restrained as is our nature, and your Achilles heel was doing so because I'm not sure why. Whatever the reason however, by sometime next week you would no longer have a weak point. Your power would manifest to incredible levels, and you will not be able to die, unless the Fates decide it, in which case you will simply keel over and die, but that is highly unlikely, as they are not allowed to kill you directly, if they had to kill you they would send someone to kill, or make certain events happen that would lead to your death. However you being as unpredictable as ever, cannot be killed, and will not die, and the only people that can kill you can't, because they would fade if they did. Anyhow I believe our time is up, I will talk to you as soon as all of your powers have manifested."_

**Dream End**

"I see that you're awake." Stated a cheerful Eragon.

"What's got you so happy?" Asked a grumpy Percy, he was clearly not a morning person.

"What do you thinks has me so happy? Well my dragon of course." He said answering his own question.

"What have you decided to name her?" Asked Percy as he noticed the blue reptile biting chunks out of the buck Eragon killed the day before.

"Her? How do you know it's a her"

"Well you know, there's nothing there so to speak, so it's definitely not a male, and that leaves only one option left, unless theirs…" Said Percy.

"Oh." Said Eragon, blushing as he realized the implications of what had been implied.

From there Eragon started to bounce names off of her, and he seemed to be getting some kind of response from her. Then after 16 names he and she agreed upon Saphira, based on her scales.

After the naming of the dragon was complete Eragon and Percy, headed towards Carvahall all the while Eragon told him tales about his childhood, and his family. His missing mother, to his unknown father, his relationship with his cousin Roran, and in general his life on the farm.

When they finally reached the outskirts of the village, they decided to leave a mile off of Garrow's farm so she would not be found, then proceeded to build a shelter for her to protect her from the weather. After the shed was built Eragon took Percy too his uncles house. After it was decided that Garrow would let Percy live with them until spring, but in return Percy would need to help them harvest their crop, when it was time, and then plant the crop for next spring, before he would be allowed to leave. From then on Percy and Eragon became fast friends, and every day after their chores were done, they would go visit Saphira, who after three weeks was the size of a large horse, well at least Eragon would. Percy wood travel deep in to the spine and uncovered his many new powers, as well as fine-tuned his old ones.

Today was like any other day, he had been living with Eragon and his family, for six weeks now, and he sort of fell into a routine, in the mornings he would do his share of the chores, which didn't take that long, wait until Eragon was done his chores, then they would go visit Saphira, who had grown to the size of a small house at five weeks of age, after which her growing dropped exponentially, and how knew dragons could talk. After that he would travel deep into the spine near Plancer Valley, and practice his powers. What he learned was that his stamina using them ad increased by a lot. Before he could only keep up up his personal hurricane for a maybe five minute if he pushed it, but now he could keep it up comfortably for hours on end. After that he started to incorporate his Earth shaker powers, which were extremely hard to use, but at least he could use them now, so far he had been able to create magnitude 7 earthquake, don't ask him how he knew that, before passing out. But today was going to be different. He was going to try traveling with water. After all Nico could do it with the shadows, it would only make sense if he could do it with water. So there he was in the middle of the forest trying to will his body to become vapour. And after three long hours he did it. It was actually pretty simple once you thought about it. All he had to do was imagine himself standing in at his destination, all the while breaking himself apart molecule by molecule and rebuilding his body molecule by molecule, at the destination.

It all was well and good, but on seventh week something strange occurred. Two people showed up with the mark of the empire, and started asking questions about a blue stone. Needless to say they took that as a sign and were just about to leave… when they ran in to Brom. Apparently the guy had been onto us this whole time, and wants to train Eragon. Well that was just our luck. From there we travelled to Threinsford, where we bought some horses, travelled to Yazuc, witnessed the true meaning of horror, and Eragon used his first bought of magic. From there we went into wilderness, apparently Brom had wanted to teach Eragon how to use a sword. They sparred for a while, that was until Brom told me that it was my turn. It is fair enough to say I handed Brom his old ass on a platter. After that he asked me if I could read, to which I said much to his great shock, but just to be sure, he made me read some stuff anyway, which after doing so I discovered that I was no longer dyslectic.

That night when I went to sleep I had a vision, the first one since the last titan war.

**Dream**

_I was in a cold and damp cell, covered with blood. As I looked closer I saw who was inside it, even though it looked like she had been tortured for weeks on end. I stepped closer, and suddenly her eyes opened. "Help me," she managed to croak, "I'm in the keep at Gil-ead, they are going to take me to the king in a weeks' time, so I need you to come and save me whoever you are." With that somber sentence, the dream was over._

**End Dream**

When I woke up it was just pass midnight, so I wrote a note to Brom and Eragon, told them to continue their journey to the Varden, and that me and a friend would meet him there. With that done, I took one of the horses, and headed to Gil-ead.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : I am back, sorry I was gone for so long but just to let you know I will be posting the next chapter soon, so stay tuned. – 2016/02/24**

Chapter 3

Surprisingly getting to Gilead was pretty easy. The horse he was riding had apparently seen a map before, and had no trouble taking him there before midday the next morning, and before he knew it he was standing before of the gates of the city.

Apparently the burly guard did not buy his excuse of visiting his father, because there was not man named Jimmy, in the entire city. So the guard locked him up in in his very own, dirty damp, and not to mention cold cell. Which turned out to be a blessing in disguise, since the women he was looking for was also there, in the cell across from him. He honestly couldn't believe his luck, what were the chances. Now all he had to to do was vapour travel into her cell, and then vapour travel far enough outside of the city with her. Simple as that.

-Line Break-

You know what, it was actually pretty simple, he went into the city, came back out with the girl, and then sped off into the forest surrounding Gilead.

He was currently in the forest near a stream, healing the girl he rescued. Which in itself was a lengthy processes, as she was suffering from many many wounds, but after three hours of non-stop healing, he was happy to say that she was without a single wound on her body. Yet he was worried, as she wasn't showing any signs of waking up, but Percy decided to until the morning that way,

-Line Break-

The next morning when he woke up he had completely forgotten about the elf, so when he woke up he did what he usually did, used his powers to find the closest stream, and vapor traveled there. Took a nice long bath, and was just about to return to the camp with a squirrel he had just killed when he remembered her. As fast as he could, he returned to the camp and was relieved to see that the she was still asleep. After checking her vitals he started a fire and prepared to cook his fresh squirrel, when she showed signs of stirring.

Wisely he decided to keep his distance, as he wasn't sure how she would react, that proved to be a smart choice, because as soon as her eyes opened she grabbed, a rock and prepared to throw it (which would not have affected him all that much, but would have still been uncomfortable).

"Who are you?" She asked me cautiously, staring at me with searching gaze, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"I'm Perseus, I was the one who rescued you from that prison." He responded caustically, while lifting his arms to show that he was not hostile.

A look of puzzlement crossed her face. "Why would you rescue me, I have never seen you before in my life."

"Ahh… well you see, I sometimes have these dreams, and they show me certain things. And before you ask why." Seeing as she was about to interrupt, "I have realized that bad things happen when I ignore them, and as two why they happen, even I don't know."

"That still doesn't explain how you were able to rescue me?"

"Oh, that, well that's easy to explain, all I did was get arrested, then they put me into the cell right in front of you, after that it was pretty simple getting you out, especially as they didn't have measures in place to stop my form of transportation. " He said with a crooked grin, then he became serious. "Listen, I know that this might sound a little weird but I need your help with something I want to do, it's for a friend, her siblings are being held hostage by King Gabby over there in Uru-Baen, and I need to get them out. What do you say will you help me?"

"Fine, but first, I need to contact some people, and after that I will have to travel south to the Beaor Mountains."

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed happily, "I told Brom and Eragon that I will meet them there anyway, this is perfect!"

"Wait, you know Brom? How?" She asked him properly confused.

"Oh, that, I was traveling with him and Eragon before I came to help you, and before you ask, Eragon is Brom's son, and the person for who the Saphira hatched, but don't tell Eragon that Brom is his father, because I don't think he knows." He said pleadingly.

An expression of true joy came upon her face as she realised that the egg had finally hatched.

"When did she hatch?" Arya asked eagerly.

"Around two months ago, and I'm assuming you were the one who sent the egg to me and Eragon." Said Percy.

A confused expression came upon her royal face this time. "What do you mean I sent the egg to you and Eragon, I sent it to Brom."

"Well, you see Eragon was in the forest hunting for food for the winter, according to him, there was this bright green blast, and me and the egg appeared. I myself was talking to my father when when I got transported there. Now that I think about it, it was probably Hermes, my cousin, he probably sent me here for some type of joke, but then again I was sort of asking for it, ah well it's all said and done now."

"Wait you telling me that your cousin sent you there as some sort of joke, how powerful is he?" She asked with awe. "Plus with that kind of power on our side, the Varden would have a significantly higher chance of defeating the Empire."

"My, cousin, I wouldn't count on him to help us here, my family doesn't really like to involve themselves in the affairs of mortals. Hmm, I wonder, if I'm still mortal now, I can't die of old age, and I also can't die through regular means, and I'm not sure if the ancient laws apply to me. " Percy babbled, for the first time wondering what he was now.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean that you can't die, you are human are you not?" Asked a baffled Arya.

"Not entirely, well no, I'm only a quarter human, and three quarters…" He was about to say god but realized that she probably would mark him as a psychopath, but then again he was going to be traveling with her for the next couple of weeks, so he might as well. But the question was would she believe him. In the end he decided to not tell as it would raise too many questions. "It doesn't matter, at least for now."

She nodded, accepting his want for privacy. "So, whose friends are we looking for?" She asked, eager to get back to the Varden.

"Saphira's of course, and stop looking at me like that, I know that there in the Kings treasury, and if you can get me inside, I could easily get us and the eggs out." He said.

"Are you insane, you want to get the eggs right, do you not have an idea on how strict the security is going to be! I mean do you even have a plan? " She said heatedly, for the first time losing her composure.

"As a matter in fact I do. I was planning on entering the house as a servant, then working there for a couple of days, until I find out where the treasury is, and after I have them I'll just leave."

"And how do plan on leaving, by walking out the door with the kings most prized possessions."

"No, I plan on leaving like this." He said while vapour traveling the spot behind her.

She was left standing there gaping, wondering how he just did what he did. For thousands of years her people had been searching for a method to teleport, but they had never found out how, yet the man in front of her had somehow accomplished the impossible.

"Why do you need my help? You seem to have the ability to do this by yourself?"

"That's simple really, my knowledge on magic is nonexistent, and I need somebodies help disabling all the wards."

"Do you really?"

"No, I wouldn't need to disable them, I doubt they could even harm me." He said.

"Are you really that full of yourself?"

In response, Percy uncapped Riptide, and handed it to her. For a second she marveled the blade, thinking that even the rider blades weren't that good.

"Try and hit me with that."

She was about to say no but his expression told her to go along with it, so she did. Now whatever she was expecting it was not what happened. She had swung his sword with all her might right into his midsection. But instead of cutting him clean in half, the sword just bounced off of him, as if she had hit something stronger than iron.

Once again she was left standing completely speechless.

"Well, that was unexpected, I thought I would have cut you completely in half." Was her expressionless response.

"Well you would have, if I had not taken the time to make sure that didn't happen, otherwise my crack head grandpa Kronos would have sliced me to bits a long time ago, and destroyed my soul at the same time. " Saying the last part more to himself. "So, will you accompany me to the Capital, on my epic quest to the home of Gabby to steal his most prized possessions?" he asked royally while extending his hand out for her to grab.

"Yes, I will, on the condition that you tell me why you want me to come with you, as you obviously don't need my help." She stated.

"Well that's where you're wrong. You see I was having a conservation with my father when I was sent here nearly two months ago, all I know about Alagesia is what Eragon told me, and all he knows is what little gossip he heard in his yearly trek to Carvahall for supplies. Which beside the increase in taxes there is little about. Hell all I know is that the Varden opposes him for something he did a century ago, which I may I point out I don't know what it was that he did." He ranted, while for the first time letting out a bit of the frustration he had.

"So, you want me to travel with you to the Capital so I can get you up to date on the history of Alagesia?" Seeing him nod, she sighed and said, "Fine, I will travel with you provided that you take us directly to the Dwarfs after."

"Oh umm, you see, I can only teleport to places that I have seen." He said

"That is not a problem, I will give you my memories of the clearing, and I hope they will be good enough for you." She said pacing back and forth in clearing.

"Alright, have you ever been to the capital?" Seeing her nod he continued. "Alright the, lets pack our horses, and I'll take us there." He said, and then started to pack his bags.

"So how do we do this? Do I like look into your eyes or something?" He asked

"No, and just let me show you?" She said, before she reached out to his mind and placed her memories of the Capital's and the Virden's location in to his mind along with a map of Alagesia.

"Wait up", said Percy, "were you just in my mind, and if you were how would I stop other people from coming in and messing with me, I mean I do not want to wake up one morning in some run down house with a wolf over my head and not even know my name."

"Blocking your mind is a hard skill to learn, it usually takes many weeks of instruction to master such an art."

"Well, its good thing that I'm such a fast learner then, is it not. I mean there is no point travelling all the way to the Capital, only to have my mind read by the king right!"

"I suppose you are correct, but what you do not know is that a closed mind warrants a lot more attention, a powerful magician usually projects his mind thru ought his immediate vicinity. When they do this, they are able to sense the presence, emotions and maybe their intent of the people surrounding them. But if there is a person who the king can sense is there but cannot access his or her emotions, he will grow suspicious, so if I teach you how to block your mind, you cannot use that when you are in the capital, it will be too great a risk, and besides, even if you leave your mind open he would most likely not notice anything different, unless you do something to get his attention. In which case you would be better to leave, as fast as you can."

"Okay, so no blocking my mind near powerful magic users, got it." Said Percy happily. "So how do you do this keeping people out of you mind thing then?"

"First step, you have to clear your thoughts," seeing him nod she continued, "second step is to imagine the entirety of your brain encircled in something that you find protective. This can be anything, a rick wall, or steel, I've even seen some people use dragon scales."

"Alright got it, thanks," he said with a small smile on his face. Seeing him smile she nodded and told him to try the first step, and then the second one.

So there it was, Percy sat there for ten minutes trying to clear his mind of all thoughts, until he finally accomplished it. As he did so he entered a state of serenity, unlike anything he had felt before. Then slowly he opened his eyes.

Arya gasped as soon as she saw his eyes, they were glowing a sea green colour, and if anyone else was there they would have noticed that there was a small salty breeze billowing through the clearing.

Eventually Arya regained her wits and instructed him to create an impenetrable shell around his around his mind.

Percy's mind of course wondered to water and all the times it had protected him, and as he thought an imaginary wind started to blow in his mind, and after a few seconds the the humidity in his mind started to increase until there were water droplets forming around his mind, and as he sat there the wind picked up those drops of water and the started to encircle his mind. More and more droplets formed in his mind, and as they did the speed of the wind picked up, soon after there was a large hurricane wrapped around his brain.

"How's that for a mental defence?" Percy asked Arya.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't encountered it yet." Said Arya rather dryly.

"Well what are you waiting for check it out."

And she did just that. WHOOSH! And she was blown right out, but not before she saw a hulking storm surrounding his mind.

"What was that? I have never in all my hundred years of life seen a storm as someone's mental defence."

"Wait, you're a hundred years old! Yes! I thought I was the only person here who couldn't die."

"Well I can die, it is just really hard to kill an elf due to our magic, and our bond with the Dragons, and we are essentially immortal, now because we don't age, but we can be killed. I guess my people and I are partially immortal. I mean there are elves around that are thousands of years old."

"Well, I cannot be killed by traditional means, it will probably take a really volatile poison to do so, but it should be possible."

"Right, I think it would be best if we could head to the capital now. It is about noon, if we want to get a job we will have the best chance to do so right now." Said Arya.

"Right, so this location that you have planted in my mind, it is secluded right? I would hate get there, and find myself with the kings guards holding a sword to my throat." Said Percy nervously.

"Yes, that place is a half hours walk from the eastern wall from the gate, and listen, when we go there, you are going to say that you and your wife came to this town in a search for work, and if he asks you where you are from, tell him that you came from Carvahall." Said Arya.

"Got it now, I will warn you, this might feel a little ticklish." And without giving her the chance to response he grabbed her hand, while with his other hand reached out to the horses, and as soon as they touched his hand, vapour travelled them away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agalesia's Greatest Thieves**

After I took Arya's hand I immediately vapour traveled to the location that Arya had placed into my mind. Which knowing my luck turned out to be a terrible idea. I should have known that vapor traveling that far, with an elf and two horses would be a bad idea, but now at least knew a way in which I could potentially be killed. I just use more energy than I have, and if I get lucky I'll pass out and never wake up again.

Why am I telling you this you may ask, well to be blunt I almost died, which would have been unfortunate because I really hate almost dying. As it was however, I guess I got lucky and I passed out for a couple of days instead.

Back to the mission, which had to be delayed by a three days due to my fatigue, but was going fairly well at the moment. Arya as it turned out hadn't been idle for the past three days. She managed to convince the guards to let her and her exhausted and ill looking husband Pearce (my fake identity) into the city for the excuse of looking over her ill husband, who had recently started to lose his energy in large amount due to unknown causes, and to get a job. After all, these were mostly married soldiers who appreciated the lengths a devoted wife would go through in order to help her husband and not some savages.

In fact they Arya's acting skills were so good, the guards watching the door had even took the liberty of getting her a job as a servant at the kings' castle. It just seems as though Arya was one of those extremely lucky people who things just turn out well for, at least those were my thoughts at the time, looking back after I learned more about her however, I would say she was an extremely unlucky girl, who someone was watching over.

Back to the present, I am currently mopping a perfectly clean floor with Arya, covering for a maid who conveniently fell ill, and "my wife" being the kind women that she was offered to get her husband to cover for her. All in all it worked out rather well, but we did run in to a small hiccup, apparently the King's treasury was under his throne room, and only accessible might I add from a hatch in the ground next to the kings throne. That wasn't a huge problem, since me and Arya were scheduled to mop the perfectly clean floor their as well in two hours. The problem however was different, it was the king's dragon. He never left that room, and he would know that we were not to clean the treasury, and would probably slaughter us the moment we tried to get in there.

So here we were, in the king's throne room, serving the floor, and old Gabby walks making a weird rumbling sound, I think he was laughing because I could see his teeth, but I'm not too sure. But that was beside the point, he was tall, taller than any man had the right to be, easily seven feet, and his clothes weren't made of any cloth that I would normally see, in fact the sort of looked like they were made of dragon wings, in fact I don't know why I'm surprized about that, it was just the thing I imagine a dictator would do, make clothes out of his greatest enemies. I can in fact actually imagine him threatening to do that at some point.

Back to the story however, so Gabby walks in, says something about putting Tiberius (the governor of Dras Leona) in his place. Poor soul must have pissed old Gabby off, and I'm 100 percent sure that that by the time the King was finished with him he won't even think about stepping a foot out of line.

The king then proceeded to have a mental conversation with his dragon, well it looked more like he was having a conversation with the great black wall of china, but you know what I mean.

-Line Break-

"Perseus, "exclaimed Arya "I have some good news, remember how the Galbatorix mentioned something about teaching Tiberius a lesson, turns out he wants to go and teach it in person. Apparently Tiberius has become too arrogant and is starting rumors about Galbatorix, saying that he is some week cripple who is too afraid to leave the safety of his castle. The Usurper King, has decided that he hasn't been in the public eye for a long time, and is planning to make an example of Tiberius. It is rumored that he is going to fly over there in two nights."

"That's great," I responded, "I mean our biggest concern was the dragon, with him gone we are free vapour travel right into the throne room, walk into the treasury and steel the eggs "

Arya however didn't share my enthusiasm.

"It won't be that simple, since neither of has actually seen the treasury, we cannot employ your method of transportation, and it is unlikely that the king would leave his treasure unguarded in his absence. He will most likely have some magicians hidden in the castle, and many strongly warded soldiers patrolling the hallways, and he will have a squadron of his best men posted in the throne room itself," mentioned Arya.

"I don't know about that, I honestly can't expect him to be that paranoid. I mean from what I've heard the last time someone stole from him was nearly 80 years ago, he can't be that paranoid can he? " I asked wearily.

"It is a possibility, but the dwarfs here have a saying, 'prepare for the worst, and hope for the best', and I believe that it would serve us better if we heeded their advice," said Arya.

"Haha, yeah where I come from we have the same saying. Although to be perfectly honest, it's not like I normally have enough time to prepare, and most of the time I end up getting into these crazy situations before I have fully comprehended the scope of the situation, but yeah I understand what you're trying to say here. So without further to do what's the plan?"

"Well," responded Arya, "You are from what I've seen practically invulnerable so the soldiers will not be able to restrain you, and your mental defence though great, I doubt you will be able to maintain it during the heat of battle, which will be bothersome. The only way I can see us overcoming that obstacle is if we find and disable all the magicians. I will be able to challenge them mentally, but you will have to engage them physically, but discretely, if they know that you are there they will most likely commit an extremely violent suicide, and I will most likely die in the backlash. Which will be bad to put it mildly. What makes this harder is that we will have to do this as fast as we can, their minds will be connected, and the connection breaking off suddenly will be disorient them for approximately 45 seconds. That will have to be our window in between each one we take down. Any longer and they will launch a joint attack against me and I will not be able to hold up to one of those for two long. After we have dealt with all of the magicians we will have to take care of all the soldiers. Which will not be too difficult there are not many humans who can provide that great of a challenge to an elf, and I can assume that you are proficient with a sword yes? "

"Oh yeah, not to sound to full of myself or anything, but I'm pretty handy with a sword. From where I came from there were only a handful who could challenge me, and I have been training with it for since I was twelve years old," I replied sounding just a tad boastful.

"That is good, moving on our next move should be to disable all the protections surrounding the treasury, and it would not do to have the eggs destroyed by a stray trap when we enter the chamber, however unlikely that is."

"Makes sense," I replied. "So when will Old Gabby be leaving, did you hear?"

"No, unfortunately not, but I believe it to be safe to presume that him leaving will make quite the commotion, and by my estimation it will take at least 3 hours for him to get there, another two for him to resolve matters with the governor, and then three hours to get back. Therefore we should enact the plan around three hour mark after he has left, that way it will take him two hours to make it back here if he somehow learns of what is happening here and he rushes back," said Arya.

"What have you got planned for our escape, because I'm honestly not too keen on repeating our last performance?" I asked

"Well, I was thinking, how far can you teleport two people without getting too tired?" Asked Arya.

"I should be able to transport us 5 miles from the city gates, but if we do that we will have to take our horses and supplies there in advance, by at least a couple of hours so I have the chance to recuperate."

"That is acceptable, you can teleport away our horses half an hour after the King leaves. That will give you enough time to gain back your energy. After that you can sneak us into the castle, preferably near the outer hallways, and we will work our way in," proposed Arya.

"Perfect, but it's getting late, we should get some rest, we'll need our energy in the morning, I have a feeling the Gabby is going to be leaving early tomorrow," I said while yawning, and with nothing else said we went to our separate cots and went to grab some shuteye.

_**-In Percy's Dream-**_

"_My son, how does it fare in Agalesia?" Asked my Dad as he appeared my dream. _

"_It goes fairly well father, everything is coming along fine, and if all goes well tomorrow then, we will have a huge advantage, as we could potentially have two more riders." I replied._

"_Yes, that is good, however, you will find that there are more than two eggs in the Kings treasury, in fact there should be three. One Green, one Red, and One White. The white I placed there, in order to win this war you will need to be able to use magic, and the only way I could think how was to make you a rider. You should know beforehand that that dragon would have ended up with you with or without my intervention in the later days of the war. This way, you will have a powerful ally and it will even the odds in your favour a bit more."_

"_Geez thanks dad, I don't know what to say, but weren't there only three eggs left in existence?"_

"_No, that was a misconception, there are thousands of eggs left that were left in the protection of the Order of Riders decades ago. The now king only knew of four of those, which he stole, and he hatched one of them. Two are still in the vault, and one as you know became Saphira."_

"_Right, well is there anything else that I need to know?" _

"_In fact there is, it is about the history of this land. By now you would have noticed that the water there does not energize you like it did on Earth that is because on Earth, all the water is under my command, and it subconsciously listens to me, hence being in water tends to heal your wounds, and restore your energy. In Agalesia however, the water is truly free, therefore my influence over water will not heal you, but your own influence will. The point that I'm trying to make is that everything that you will accomplish in Agalesia will be by your own power. Over there my influence is no greater than yours. If you want the water to heal you, you will have to will it to heal you, if you want the water to energize you, you will have to make it give you its energy."_

"_I'm not sure I entirely understand you, can you I don't know dumb it down for me a bit."_

"_Okay, so you probably don't know how a god gains his domain," upon seeing his son shake his head in the negative Poseidon continued. "A god is not born with his domains, in order for that to happen, an immortal must establish a relationship with the desired element, and incorporate it in to his very essence. For example, during the first Titan war, none of us gods had domains. We were just a group of immortal beings of great power. After the war however, Hades, Zeus, and I drew lots to determine who will rule over what. As you know, Zeus drew the sky, I drew the Sea, and Hades the Underworld. After we did that however, all three of us went to our respective domains and tied them through the force of will to our very essence. Zeus, became the sky, I became the water on the Earth, and Hades became the Underworld. The water had essentially become a part of my being, like an arm or a leg. And the same with the rest of us. _

_However, the water in Agalesia is not a part of my being, but from me you gained the ability to command water, and not just my water, but all the water everywhere, hence you still have your abilities at your command. Now theoretically speaking, if you could summon enough will power, you could bind Analgesia's water to your being, and effectively become the Agalesian god of water. Now you won't be able to do this yet, you do not have the mental capacity to do this, however, when you bond to your dragon, you will go through many changes. Now if you were a regular human, you would have stopped aging, and over time your mental and physical capacities would slowly increase until you rivalled those of an elf, and in turn, the dragon would have gained a new parameter of thought, but in your case you are a human that is already immortal, and your capacity of thought is just under that of an elves without your ADHD and Dyslexia. Essentially you will lose the negative traits of your birth, but keep the benefits. The other thing that might happen after you bond to your dragon, is a massive increase in speed and strength, greater than that of the elves but not by a huge amount, in comparison to humans, you went from the strength of a slightly stronger than average human, to that of a fairly strong human." Said Poseidon. _

"_That's all great dad, but I'm not exactly sure that I want to be that powerful, I am probably one of the strongest beings on Agalesia minus the dragons, and I doubt that even they would be able to kill me." I replied. _

"_Promise me that you will think about it, and this is probably the last time I will talk to you until the war is over, and you won't have to make your decision until then, oh and I almost forgot to tell you, the more you use your vapour travel, the easier the toll will become."_

_And with those parting words he was gone_

_-End of Dream-_

I woke up to sound of thunder, at least I thought it was until I checked out side. It was just Gabby heading out of town, a rather welcome sight I may add. Exactly half an hour after he had left, we set things into motion. I vapour traveled all of our belongings and horses exactly five miles away from the city gates and returned to the room we were staying in. After which we started we waited a grand total of two and a half hours, and we went to it.

Apparently Arya was able to project her mind and scope out all of the magicians there were five in total, after she picked one, I would drop her off in around the turn in the hallway, and moments after they would engage in the battle of minds, which was more than a little creepy, I would sneak up behind them and knock them and, and we would move on to the next one. After all the magicians were defeated, we went to the throne room, and with the assistance of my personal hurricane, and Arya's magnificent speed, we had cleared the room in under 5 minutes.

Getting into the vault itself wasn't really hard, with a few elegant words spoken in the ancient language, we were through, and lo and behold there they were the four eggs. If Arya was surprized to see the extra she didn't show it, and without further ado we left the premises, and vapour traveled to our horses and made a hasty departure, now all we had to do was get out of old Gabby's range before he finds the eggs to be missing. Which will hopefully be after he can't chase us anymore. But just to be sure, I vapour traveled as far as I could away from the capital, which turned out to be around a 300 miles from where we were before promptly passing out.

AN: Please feel free to leave feedback and if you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestion. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Some of you expressed concerns that Percy was becoming too OP, and I do have a reason for doing that, you see in canon, Gabby was this extremely powerful character that no one was able to truly match, and it took Eragon's last minute mind blowing use of silent unfocused magic to defeat him. I hated that Gabby was that powerful, so what I am trying to do is create a character that at least stands a chance at defeating him conventionally, while not having to turn to exotic and imprecise methods, and let's face it Agalesia is pretty much a land of OP characters. I mean there are the standard humans, who are pretty pathetic compared to everyone else, then there are the dwarfs, who while shorter are longer lived and sturdier than humans, and then there are the elves, who are this perfectly evolved race of super strong, superfast, super limber, super smart, immortals, who as a race can wield magic like it's no bodies business. This is not including the other magical beings like the shades, from what I understand nearly all shades have been human, and only two or three people have ever defeated them in the history of the world. Imagine an elven shade, that could happen, I mean not all elves are goodie two shoes now are there. Elves have gone bad before, and as I recall some elves even joined dear old Gabby. Any way enough rambling for now, it is time to get on with the story.**

**Aether **

This time I woke up after only two days which was a huge improvement, to the three days it took me last time, which I was really happy about since I had a feeling that I would be doing this a lot, and I don't want to be completely out of it every time I did.

"I see that you are awake Perseus," said Arya in her usual melodic voice. " I am sorry I didn't prepare a meal for you, I was unsure when you would awaken."

"That's fine, I can wait an hour or two for a meal, anyway one to more important matters, where are we right now?" I asked.

"We are close to the Hadarac Desert, I thought it would be a good place to lay low for a while. Not many journey here, and we need some time to think of a plan, now that we have the eggs, it would do us ill to just show up to the Varden, there politics will do more harm than good right now. Inter-species politics is tough as it is, with the introduction of the blue rider, and three more eggs, it will needlessly complicate things. The Varden will also get bolder with a rider, they would openly challenge the King, and he would have little difficulty defeating us, even with a rider on our side." She said, while she prepared some food for me to eat.

"So, your saying we need to chill a little, let ourselves grow stronger, and train the Eragon as much as we can, for his final showdown against Gabby. How long do you think that will take?" I asked.

"My guess is around seven years, to get Eragon, and any future riders trained, as well as to create healthy bonds between the different species. Humans and dwarfs get along well enough, but my people have different perspectives, and it will take time for the other species to accept us. For we must stand united in order to stand a chance against the king, plus it would be bad for us if we go in unprepared, and we will also need a plan for what happens after the black king has been defeated. All of these decisions must be made before we engage him in battle." She said.

"Wow, I said, let me tell you it's a lot easier resisting a rebellion than it is fighting one, not nearly as much planning to do. All you have to do is assemble your forces in the right places at the right time." I said. "Any way, I think our next move should be reuniting with Brom and Eragon. Eragon will probably lead the new order of the riders, and as such these eggs should be his responsibility. Last I left them they were planning to go deep into a forest to train. They are not too far from here, I should be able to get me and you there, but not our horses, but we probably won't need them right away, so I can instruct them to meet us there in a few days, sound good?"

She nodded in confirmation, and with that we collected the eggs, and together we disappeared, leaving behind a spray of sea water.

We landed where I left Eragon and Brom, and based on their plans they would still be here somewhere. And sure enough I could hear noises of sticks clashing against one another nearby, and with nothing else to do I sneaked up on them and shouted at the top of my lungs, fear not, Perseus defeater of Gods, and vanquisher of Titans has returned. Just to keep the dramatic effect up.

They both stopped what they were doing and just stared at me for a good few minutes, I think they expected me to die. Finally Brom broke the silence.

"You made it back, I thought you got yourself captured after you didn't return in a few days," He said somberly.

"Naa, it only took me a few hours to break out of Arya over here," she was standing next to me. "It took a lot longer to steal the eggs back from Gabby. Not to brag or anything, but he's probably just realizing that they were stolen. It's pretty easy stealing from the most powerful man in Agalesia when he doesn't know that you can teleport." I said cheerfully.

After that short monologue introductions were made, apparently Brom sort of helped raise Arya after her father died, so they knew each other pretty well. Moments after that Saphira returned, and she was extremely excited to see the other eggs. And as if on cue, we heard a cracking noise, the white egg was hatching. It probably sensed the presence of another dragon that wasn't twisted by the dark magic of the King.

It took it a good few minutes, but he finally emerged, and he wobbled toward me SURPRISE SURPRISE, and acting on an unknown instinct I extended my left hand toward his forehead, and the second we made contact, I felt this veil lift form my mind, power surge through my body, and a link form the dragons mind to my own, and then I passed out.

I woke up to the sensation of tiny feet hopping up and down on my stomach. Not the oddest way I've woken up, but it was still up there. Then reality hit me I was now a Dragon Rider, part of an ancient order of full of some of the most powerful people in the history of this world. A lot to take in.

Something was different with me, there was this presence in my mind, it was young and inquisitive, but undeniably happy, and that happiness carried over to me, and soon I was laughing.

"You should name him," said Brom announcing his presence.

"I know, I was thinking of the name Aether, for one of my ancestors, and by the rush of approval I just felt I think he likes it."

"What does it mean?" Inquired Brom.

"I named him after the god of upper air and light, for he shall be a beacon of light to the people of Agalesia, and because he is essentially the King of the sky at the moment." I replied.

"The elves will not take well to that name, they do not believe in gods," said Brom.

"Well, let's just say that I've met a few of them, so I'm pretty sure they are real" I replied. "However, they too have their own laws, and are restricted to acting through their chosen champions. Now that I think about it though, the elves are partially right, the gods of my pantheon do not watch over Agalesia, and they have informed me that currently no immortals have taken control of any domain in this world, hence Agalesia is god free for the moment." I said

"What do you mean it is god free at the moment?" Inquired Brom

"It means that there are/were individuals on this planet that are capable of taking on the mantel. In order to become a god, you have to be immortal under your own power, and then undergo a trial which if completed successfully, binds the energy of the domain to your own will, "I explained.

"So you are saying that all the elves, dragons and their riders can become gods?" Asked Brom

"Not in the least, I'm saying that you have to be immortal under your own power, the elves and riders were made immortal through their bonds that they forged with the dragons. As I'm sure you've probably noticed, the lack of dragons is taking its toll on the elves already. Those who remained youthful for centuries should now be starting to show their true age. Anyway, the only species that are capable of rising to godhood are the dragons, but I imagine they do not know how, and even if they did know how, they still won't, they wouldn't be willing to sacrifice what needs to be sacrificed in order to take on the mantle." I said

"What is the sacrifice?" Brom asked

"Your ability to die, when you rise to godhood you literally bind your existence to the domain, and as long as that domain exists, so do you. You also become a physical manifestation your domain as well, say that you are the god of water, and all the water becomes polluted and dirty, you will look like a person who hasn't showered in a few years."

"I see," replied Brom. "That is indeed fascinating, but I feel as we should discuss our future plans."

"I agree, we can't go to the elves or the Varden, their politics will have a negative effect on us at the moment, so that's out. We should avoid cities as much as possible, and only go there if there is a pressing need. I think the best option would be to stay hidden in the forest for as long as possible, and get both me and Ergon trained as much as possible."

"That is wise", replied Arya, who had just returned from whatever she was doing.

"I fear that we may not have the luxury," replied Brom. "While hunting yesterday, Saphira witnessed an Urgal army heading in the general direction of the Varden, she predicts that they will be there in three months' time, and when they get there, they will over run the Varden, which is something that cannot be allowed to happen."

"What if we sabotage them, thin their numbers as much as we can before they get to the Varden, that will both slow them down, and bring their numbers down to something that the Varden can handle." I said.

"That is a good idea, but I think I have a better one." Said Arya. "It is unlikely that the Urgals are doing this of their own free will, they are probably being forced to attack the Varden under the spell of a powerful magician. If we can take out the magician that is doing this, it is highly likely that the Urgals in their own confusion will start to fight against one another until they are all but gone, and then they will return to where they came from, instead of attacking the Varden."

"Smart, but the magician will be hard to get too, he will most likely be stronger than both Brom and Eragon, so you will have to be the one to challenge him mentally, then I can try to sneak up on him and kill him when he is distracted. We will also have to make sure none of them see Saphira or Aether, if they do we will lose a massive advantage." I said

"That is true, especially with Aether, the king would not think that one of the eggs would hatch so fast." Said Arya. "and while we are on the subject of Dragons, have you noticed any changes to yourself."

"Yeah, I feel stronger and faster, which is saying something since I was nearly as strong as you before, now I feel as though I could be a little stronger than you, my mind feels sharper somehow as well, I can perceive patterns that I couldn't before, and my eyesight got a tad sharper," I said.

"Hmm, not much information is left on riders but it was said that given enough time, the difference between elven and human riders would diminish, so that the abilities of the human riders would grow and match those of their elven counterparts, due to the magic of the dragons. However, the process is supposed to take somewhere from 10 to 15 years, but I think that since you were already immortal, the dragon magic just accelerated your other benefits, since it had less to do." She said.

"I see, but how would my features affect Aether, will he have access to my abilities, it would be pretty cool if he had invulnerable skin, or water manipulation skills, and can you imagine if he could teleport like I can. He would probably be the most powerful dragon in Agalesia if he could. " I exclaimed.

"That is intriguing, but I doubt the he would manifest the same abilities as you, his hide might be a fair bit stronger than other dragons, but it most likely would not be invulnerable, at least not right away, and as far as water manipulation goes, I'm nearly certain that he won't be able to do what you do, at least to the same extent. Although he might inherit a greater liking to water than most dragons. What is much more likely however is his advanced growth, since he is not using his magic to make you stronger or stopping your aging, he will focus on growing, so you can ride him faster. Yes, you should expect him to match Saphira in size around 4-5 months." Said Brom.

"Wow that fast," I said. "but won't his accelerated growth make him clumsy in the air, or will his magic also improve his instincts."

"From what I remember, elven dragons also grew faster than the dragons bonded to human riders, but there agility in the air was solely reliant on the dragon itself. Every dragon has different strengths, for example Saphira is one of the quickest dragons I've seen, her body is more streamlined and is better suited to intense aerial maneuvers. I have also seen dragons who are not nearly as nimble as Saphira, but are many times bulkier and stronger, more suited to attack, while Saphira is more suited towards stealth type action. For example, the king's dragon is absolutely massive, and insanely strong, a single swipe from his paw would probably kill Saphira, but since he is that big, Saphira would be able to fly circles around him and be able to dodge most of his attacks. Aether however, is looking to be a cross between the Black dragon, and Saphira, he will not be as nimble as she is, and Saphira will never be as strong as he will be, but he will not be as strong as the Black dragon, but he will still be faster than him, and unlike Saphira will not go down in a single hit from the black dragon, he will probably be able to take a lot more damage than Saphira will, as well as inflict more due to his superior strength." Said Brom.

"How do you know all of this? The riders fell around 200 years ago, and you don't look much older than 40!" I said shocked that he knew so much, while contemplating the massive information dump.

"That is because I was a rider of the old order, and my dragons magic has slowed my aging dramatically, but since she died in the fall of the riders, her magic has started to wear off, most human riders completely stop aging once they reach 25 years, and I was not an exception. My actual age is around 250, but without my dragon to stop the aging, I have once again started to age, at a decelerated rate for sure, but I am still getting older. Right now I estimate that my body ages 1 year for every 3 years, but Ill most likely start aging normally by the time my body is 50 years old. Assuming that my physical body can survive to the age of 95 that means that I have a good 100 years left to live before I pass away due to old age. Which means that I will still outlive all the humans that I currently know, with the exception of Eragon." He replied somberly.

After that discussion, the five of us, not including Aether, decided to dispose of the magician controlling the Urgals in two months' time, which would give me enough time to catch up to Eragon in magic, give Aether enough time to grow as well as learn how to talk and fly.

-Line Break-

Magic turned out to be interesting, both Brom and Arya were surprised at how quickly I was able to pick up the Ancient Language. My personal theory is that the language was like Ancient Greek to me, my brain had been hard wired at some point to comprehend it like it was with Greek. Actually doing the magic however turned out to be much more difficult. Both Brom and Arya instructed me to find that one spot in my head where my energy was located, and once that was done to keep on breaking that barrier until I could do it instinctively. The problem was, that I couldn't find any such spot in my head.

Aether however was breaking all expectations. He had nearly all of the knowledge of the ancient language that I had, and was able to construct basic sentences in English in little over a week, which was a skill that took Saphira a solid three weeks to develop. It was to be expected however, because he unlike Saphira didn't have to use his energy on conditioning me to be a rider. He was also growing faster than we anticipated. We expect that he would be big enough to ride by the time we go to neutralize the Urgals, and as big as Saphira in 2-3 weeks after that. At which point we expected his growth rate to drop, so that he was growing just slightly faster than Saphira.

**A.N: Next chapter will feature them going after the magician that is controlling the Urgals, little do they know that it is actually an all-powerful Shade. **

**And as a side note if anything from this chapter was unclear, please let me know in a review. Constructive feedback as always is welcome. **


End file.
